


Lost in the Rain

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pocket!Enjolras, Superhusbands, Tiny Enjolras is tiny and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the unimaginative title suggests. Tiny Enjolras gets separated from Combeferre and then it starts to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely Hammy (http://hamstr.tumblr.com) who created tiny Enjolras

Enjolras didn’t know what happened. One second he had been riding peacefully on Combeferre’s shoulder, standing with one hand wrapped around his hair and pointing with the other, calling out excitedly into his ear for him to head in the direction of a speaker. The next, someone had bumped them in the crowd and Enjolras was falling. He managed to grab onto someone’s pants as he fell, slowing his descent enough that he wasn’t hurt, but that also put him further away from Combeferre.  
He could see his friend glancing around frantically for him and he called out.

“Combeferre! Combeferre over here!” he shouted, tiny hands cupped around his mouth. Even at the top of his lungs it wasn’t enough to be heard. Combeferre was still searching, but heading in the opposite direction of him. Enjolras started running towards him but had to quickly jump aside to avoid being stepped on.

More people seemed to be arriving every second, and Enjolras was focused mostly on not being squished. He kept running, trying to get out of the crowd. He felt a foot hit hem, sending him flying to the ground with a grunt. He scrambled out of the way as another landed right where he had been a second before.

His already accelerated heartbeat was even faster as he continued weaving his way through the crowd. Eventually he made it out of the stream of people, pressing against a wall to catch his breath. He looked around, blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as his eyes darted here and there, trying to see Combeferre through the crowd. His friend was nowhere to be seen, however, and Enjolras felt a tiny bit of despair growing in him. How would he make it home? It was too far, and far too dangerous, for him to walk all the way back.

He did the one thing he thought was best. There were a set of stairs leading to a doorway and Enjolras managed to scrabble up onto the first step, sitting with his legs hanging over. He sighed, watching the crowd as it walked by, keeping his eyes open in case he saw Combeferre. He bounced his heels against the stone, sighing a bit. 

He felt something hit the top of his head and looked up with a frown, squeezing his eyes shut when another drop of water hit his face. The rain soon increased until was practically pouring. Enjolras still sat, determined not to move. If he stayed in one place it was more likely that Combeferre would be able to find him. 

He was quickly soaked through and shivering slightly, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. He waited for what felt like ages, watching sadly through the rain until he saw a figure walking down the streets. He would recognize that walk anywhere. He stood up on the step, waving his arms and shouting as loud as he could “Combeferre!”

Enjolras wasn’t sure he was loud enough until Combeferre started rushing to him, relief evident on his face as he knelt and held out his hand, which Enjolras gratefully climbed onto. Combeferre cupped his hand, holding Enjolras close to try to shield him from the rain.

“Are you alright?” he asked anxiously, glancing down at his friend, “Are you hurt?”

Enjolras shook his head, huddling into the warmth of Combeferre’s palm, patting his hand reassuringly.

“I am unharmed Combeferre,” he said, giving him a smile.

Combeferre smiled in relief. “Let’s return home then,” he said, heading in that direction.

Enjolras smiled, relaxing in his friend’s hand, safe.


End file.
